A Perfect Storm
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: Gibbs' whole life is turned upside down when he learns a secret that Jenny took to her grave with her. He never planned on having children after his daughter was murdered. Now, thrust in the lives of the sons he didn't even know existed, he has to learn how to become a father again, with the team's help. Change isn't easy, not when you are made the caretaker of teenage twin boys.
1. Finding Out

**A Perfect Storm**

**A/N**: So, this is an NCIS crossover story. It will include characters from other genres - Ryan Murphy's Glee and Struck By Lightning, the book/film by Chris Colfer, a Glee actor. Other than that, it will have the occasional mention of Criminal Minds, but focuses on NCIS as a main plot. It is AU, but the characters and pairings will be IC: Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, etc.

Warnings are for language, violence, etc, the works.

I had to fudge the dates and ages a bit for plot's sake. Everything in 'Glee' was set one year earlier than it did in reality - i.e. season three was set in 2010-11, and not 2011-12, so they've won Nationals, but not graduated. I know it's confusing, but you'll see why it's necessary later. The New Directions began in the main casts' freshman year, rather than their canonical sophomore year. Also, Gibbs and Jenny first met in the mid 1990's.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>July, 2011<em>

It was a warm, breezy summer morning, the bright July sunlight shining through the slanted windows of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service building, in Washington, D.C.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee were involved in some sort of childish "discussion", which was interrupted by the former Israeli assassin, Ziva David, "If Gibbs catches you arguing instead of working, you will be as dead as a doorknob."

"It's _doornail_, Ziva. Not doorknob." Tony told her with a bored yawn, crossing his legs as he put them up on his desk, arms folded behind his head, "And I finished my work."

"Right," McGee scoffed, annoyed. "You've barely moved an inch since you arrived here an hour ago, DiNozzo."

Ziva sighed and slumped forward in her chair, ready for another pointless argument between the two co-workers/best friends.

"Um, excuse me?" a light voice interrupted.

The three agents turned around, and Tony sat up straight, looking at the woman instantly, his eyes brightened.

She was pretty, with dark brunette curls cascading over her shoulder, dressed in a pristine navy blue skirt with a matching blazer, a cream-colored blouse and off-white wedge heels.

He grinned slyly, and before his coworkers could react, he was on his feet and approaching the woman, stretching his hand out to shake hers, "Hello there, my name is _very_ special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony if you prefer." He said with a charming smile.

"Alicia Ryder." she said flatly, clearly brushing off his obvious flirtation, her demeanor screamed no-nonsense. "I'm glad you're here. I need to speak with Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony's smile instantly vanished, and his back straightened, "Ahem, well, he's not in at the moment, but I can see if we can call him for you?"

"I'm right here, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he appeared, yet again, seemingly out of thin air, walking into the bullpen area with a stark white coffee cup in hand. "And you are…?"

Alicia stepped forward, her expression becoming more serious, "Are you Leroy?"

"Jethro." He corrected her, "What do you need?" He was all business, of course, as usual.

"My name is Alicia Ryder, I'm with Ohio State Social Services." She informed him, her voice faltering when she saw the man's icy eyes pierce her. It was really intimidating. "Is there, ah, some place the two of us can speak privately?" She questioned, noticing the males and female watching over their superior's shoulder.

Gibbs was confused about why a social service worker would want to talk to him at all, let alone one from an entirely different state. "Yeah, sure, follow me." He said curtly, and turned around, leading the way.

Once they were alone, he turned and strode over towards the table, "Coffee?" The woman shook her head, muttering a polite, "No, no thank you. This is quite urgent."

"Suit yourself." Gibbs poured himself a cup anyways and sat down, waiting until this Alicia woman did as well, "Now, what's this all about?"

"It's about Miss Jennifer Shepard."

His shoulders tensed. Jenny? He had thought of her occasionally in the last few years, and still had a dull pang whenever he remembered her death. Though he would never outright say it if asked, he had loved her. Despite how things had ended with three of his marriages, he felt like she was the most compatible with him, aside from their arguments over the years.

It had taken awhile, but he finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't hold down a steady relationship because the only woman he loved more than anyone else was gone for good, and he couldn't keep dragging other people down with his unhappiness, so he had more or less given up trying.

Jenny had known that, it was probably why she had left in the first place. That, and her ambition to make a career for herself. Still, she would always be one of his two greatest "what if?"s. That was probably why it hurt so much when he found that letter...

"What about her?" He asked, becoming aware that the woman was staring at him.

Alicia had noticed his far-away look, but when he snapped out of it his expression was colder than before, and she would be lying if she said that steely look wasn't terrifying. "Um, well… This will probably be difficult to hear, but were you aware that Ms. Shepard was… pregnant, when your relationship had ended?"

The dark expression froze on his face, "_What?_"

The brunette woman swallowed hard and began looking through the file in her hands, "I… she gave birth to... to twins. Both boys. Born on May 27th, 1995, in the UCLA maternity ward in Los Angeles, California."

Gibbs felt like he couldn't breathe. Jenny had been..._pregnant?_ As hard as that concept was to wrap his head around, it was even more difficult for him to believe that she had never told him. Fighting back the surge of anger he felt towards the deceased redhead, he looked back towards the social worker.

Alicia's glance flickered towards the door, as if contemplating running for it, before she took a deep breath. She had a job to do. It was easy to tell the news was not expected. "I suppose it would be safe to assume that you were not aware of their existence, then?"

"No, I wasn't." He answered curtly, sounding much more calm than he felt at the moment. If she had intentionally kept the information, how _could_ he have known? He knew they didn't exactly part on good terms originally, but how could she not tell him after she became the director? What did she have to gain? "What happened?"

"Jennifer gave both of them up for adoption. It was closed, so she didn't see them, but the files were left unsealed." She flipped through the documents once more, "The oldest of the two was adopted by a couple, Neal and Sheryl Phillips, in Clover, a small city in Fresno county, and named Carson Alexander. The other boy was adopted by a couple from Lima - in Allen county Ohio, Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. They named him Kurt Elijah." She stumbled slightly over her words, as the look on Jethro's face became more intense and angry the further on she went.

"The Phillips' split up when he was ten and when Sheryl later died in November of 2007 his father contacted the other boy's adoptive parents and convinced them to take him in as a foster child so they could meet." Her tone was the slightest bit irritated, towards the man she was speaking of. He had a messy divorce with his wife and refused to take responsibility for the child he adopted.

She _hated_ people like that.

"So why are you here now?" Gibbs asked, his subconscious was slowly processing all of the information he had just been delivered.

He had children, two of them. Sons. _Twins_. They would be sixteen years old at this point - high school students. He had missed out on sixteen years of their lives.

_"Why didn't you just tell me, Jen?" _

His mind went back to right after Jenny had died, and finding that letter from her that comprised only of 'Dear Jethro'. She had been sick already, she had known she was going to die eventually... was that what she was going to write in her letter to him? Maybe she'd just never had the chance...

His anger towards her dimmed slightly, replaced by the sharp pain of loss and regret that he had to force down.

Miss Ryder sighed, her expression softening slightly. "Burt Hummel suffered a massive heart attack last year and fell into a coma, but survived. However, six months ago he was diagnosed with prostate cancer, and this month he...died, rather abruptly; had a stroke in the middle of the night. His second wife had never formally adopted either of the boys so she has no legal claim to them. That's why went looking for you."

That was a lot to take in, but he somehow managed to ask, "What happens now?"

"That's up to you, Agent Gibbs. You are their only direct relative, but if you don't..." she tried to think of how to say it tactfully, but there was really no way, "If you don't want them, we'll have to arrange for a foster home until they turn eighteen."

Which was over a year and a half away, but she didn't say that out loud. No one was going to adopt a sixteen-year-old boy, let alone two of them. It just didn't happen. She had to be realistic.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, watching the carefully masked expression on his face.

Gibbs didn't even think about his answer, which surprised him. "No foster care, they're staying with me."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Good, or stupid? Next up will be a chapter from the twins' POV! And yeah, I changed the story name when I edited this chapter - I didn't like "Twisted Paths" all that much.<strong>


	2. The Trip

**A Perfect Storm**

**A/N**: So, this is an NCIS crossover story. It will include characters from other genres - Ryan Murphy's Glee and also Struck By Lightning, the book/film by Chris Colfer, a Glee actor. Other than that, it will have the occasional mention of Criminal Minds, but focuses on NCIS as a main plot.

It is AU, but the characters and pairings will be in character: Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, Carson/OC, etc. There will also be _small_ hints of McAbby, Tiva, as well as past Jibbs, Shibbs, and Tate.

Warnings are for language, violence, mentions of character death, etc, you know the drill.

* * *

><p><em>July, 2011<em>

Carson Phillips was sitting on his stripped bed, watching his brother pace around their nearly empty bedroom. Burt's death had hit the younger twin much harder, of course, since he'd been raised by the man. They'd known they were adopted ever since Carson's adoptive father - Neal - had dropped the bomb on him after his mother had died.

He knew his dad was an jerk, but he hadn't seen the man in almost two years, when he just casually told him,_"You were adopted, Carson. You have a twin brother, so I'm sending you to live with him and his family as a foster child_." Just what a twelve-year-old wanted to hear only moments after his mom had been put in the ground. April Adams, his father's fiancée, had tried to object, stating that he could stay with them, but Neal wouldn't allow it.

Fucking asshole. He never cared about either of them.

Good riddance.

Burt Hummel had been different, though. The widowed single father had welcomed him with open arms as though he were his true father. Meeting Kurt had been..._weird_. At first the other preteen had annoyed the living shit out of him with his fancy clothes and snobby superior attitude, and after being shoved into the same room to live with an identical stranger, he figured he would just be biding his time until he turned eighteen and could head off to Chicago as a free man.

But then they got to talking. At first they hadn't had anything in common - aside from their mutual dislike of sports and the fact they were both unpopular at school. Carson brought up the fact that he wanted to be a writer, and Kurt asked him about what he liked to read.

That's how it all began.

He supposed that their first "brotherly" moment was probably a few weeks later, over breakfast, when Kurt casually mentioned that maybe his twin could do an exposé on him when he made it big on Broadway. They had laughed and shared a smile - both of them were ambitious and had their whole futures planned out.

While he had never been able to bring himself to call Burt "Dad", the feelings were there. Hopefully the man had known that. And then Kurt introduced him to Carole, and eventually she and her son - Finn, their classmate - had moved in, and it seemed like they had a perfect little family.

Even after the whole lightning incident and his brief resulting existential crisis, they were all there for him when it really mattered.

He should have known nothing seemingly ideal ever lasted.

Burt got sick.

First, there was the heart attack during his freshman year. He was comatose for a little over a week before waking up. Shortly after that he was diagnosed with early-stage Prostate Cancer, but they had caught it (hopefully) in time. Despite being on edge, they thought everything would be okay.

Until he had a stroke.

It wasn't _fair_. Carson could understand if it had been a bad, neglectful person who had died, like his _(adoptive)_ mother, who had driven herself into an early grave out of depression. But at least she had died doing something she loved - drinking. But Burt was a good, kind man that loved his family with all of his heart.

_"Well, no one ever said life was fair."_ A cynical voice muttered in the back of his mind.

Now, on top of all this, they had to move to a new town in a different state over six hours away. They couldn't even stay with their stepmother. No, instead Children's Services would dump them off with some stranger who'd happened to knock up a woman that didn't want them anyway.

They didn't even know their real parents' names.

Carson would just have to deal with this the same way he'd always dealt with everything - silently. He'd suck it up, make sure Kurt got through this okay, and then save how he really felt by writing it down. They were sixteen, anyways, it's not like this would be their lives forever.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...?

* * *

><p>The trip was long and tense. Carson was driving his brother's car and the social worker was following behind in his (Kurt would never let a stranger touch his baby) while Kurt was curled up in the back seat, fast asleep. He was trying to stay strong, but he'd been up most of the night, unable to sleep, and the morning had been tearful and sad as they parted ways with their friends.<p>

Blaine and Autumn had showed up hours earlier than the others, wanting to spend time with their respective boyfriends alone for as long as they could, and Carson didn't think they'd have let either of them leave had they not agreed to Skype, text, email or call them at least once every day.

Surprisingly, the hardest part had been saying goodbye to Finn. Despite the big and at times insensitive goofball he could be, he'd hugged them the longest out of all, and Kurt had forced out of him the promise to take good care of the house, the business, the club, and most importantly - Carole.

Carson, on the other hand, couldn't stop wondering about his father. What was he like? Was he just like them? While he believed in equal parts nature and nuture, he couldn't help but notice that aside from his cynical and sarcastic behavior, he was really nothing like the people who'd raised him for the first ten years of his life.

And what about his mother? He told himself that he didn't _really_ care who she was or why she hadn't wanted them, but he was a little curious...

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little boring to write, which is why I think it took so long. The next chapter should be quicker and more exciting!<strong>


End file.
